The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu
The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu is the 105th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 88th episode to be aired. Before the players stood three "icebergs" floating in the moat. The players had to cross the moat by jumping from iceberg to iceberg without using their hands. If at any point a player fell off an iceberg, or touched the iceberg with their hands, they would have to swim back to the start and try again. Once the first team member made it across, it would be the second teammate's turn to do the same. Once both players were successfully across, they had to run over and hit the gong. One of the most skillful leaders of Old Japan was Tokugawa Ieyasu, founder of the Tokugawa Dynasty. In 1603, when Ieyasu became shogun, or ruler, of Japan, he managed to conquer all of the warlords who tried to resist him except one, the legendary Lord Yoritomo. Ieyasu gathered a large army and savagely fought against the proud Yoritomo. For weeks, they battled. Finally, the castle fell, and Yoritomo, still unharmed, was brought before Ieyasu in chains. "Yoritomo. You know the penalty for disobeying the shogun." "I'm grounded for two weeks with no TV?" "Ordinarily, I'd insist on beheading you." "But sire, my hat collection...!" "Yoritomo, you are a brave warrior, and I know your word is good. If you will swear allegiance to me, I will restore your land and title, and spare your life." Pleased by Ieyasu's words, Yoritomo pledged his support, and legend has it that Ieyasu gave Yoritomo his red sash as a token of respect. And over the centuries, the sash has made its way to the temple. The Red Jaguars are Melody, who plays basketball with her brothers and wants to be a lawyer, and Troy, who plays basketball and volleyball and wants to be a pro college coach. The Blue Barracudas are Brandy, who enjoys gymnastics and wants to be a photographer, and Quentin, who plays chess and wants to be a video tester. Japan's Rising Suns (Ceiling) Japan is known as the land of the rising sun; when Kirk gave the signal, Troy and Quentin must grab a sun and jump up to place it in the sky. The player who places all ten of their suns in the sky or the player who has the most suns in the sky after 60 seconds wins. Quentin was able to place all of his suns with 4 seconds remaining, winning his team a half-Pendant (Troy had eight suns in the sky). Family Crests (Oversized Table) When Tokugawa demolished Yoritomo's castle, he confiscated all of his crests; when Kirk gave the signal, Brandy and Melody must crawl under a table to retrieve a family crest and crawl back to place it in their bin. The player who retrieved all six of the crests or the player with the most crests after 60 seconds wins. Both girls ended up placing four crests in their respective bin (although one of Brandy's crests landed outside her bin and didn't count towards her score), awarding the Red Jaguars a half-Pendant, and the Blue Barracudas a full Pendant. Conquered Japanese Cities (Slingshot Wall) Tokugawa Ieyasu conquered every warlord in Japan to become the Shogun; before both teams was a wall with four target areas of differing heights, representing four Japanese cities (Kyoto, Nagoya, Edo, and Osaka). Both girls must launch a ball from a slingshot to their partners, who place it on the wall, signifying the city has be conquered. Then the boys must climb up the wall and repeat the process with the next city. The first team to conquer all four cities or the team who is further along within 60 seconds wins. Although the Red Jaguars were initially in the lead, the Blue Barracudas was able to catch up and surpass them at the last second. The Blue Barracudas won the game having conquered Edo, while the Red Jaguars had only conquered Nagoya, winning them the full pendant and earning them the right to compete in Olmec's Temple. Brandy started in the crypt and headed into the pit, Where she successfully pulled herself back to the platform. She meets the first temple guard in the King's storeroom. When she completed the that room's object as well as the room of the ancient warriors, Brandy headed into the shrine of the silver monkey. After assembling the statue, Brandy headed into the quicksand bog. However, Brandy opted to go into the room of the secret password and was taken out after saying, Long Live Olmec. Quentin took over. He met the final guard in the bog. Quentin gotten lucky in the Jester's Court, but time ran out as he entered the room. The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu Part 1|Moat Crossing, Steps of Knowledge, and Temple Games The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu Part 2|Temple Run * When Olmec was telling the legend of the Red Sash, its appearance was the same one as he told about The Silk Sash of Múlàn. ** Coincidentally, the Blue Barracudas went to the temple in both episodes. ** Historically, Yoritomo was the first Shogun of the Kamakura period, 400 years before Ieyasu (he claimed descent from Yoritomo). * This episode featured the last time that a team of Red Jaguars and a team of Blue Barracudas competed against each other in The Temple Games and only occurrence of this combination in Season 3. * This was the third and final episode where a team of Blue Barracudas attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Bottom of the Central Shaft. The first two episodes were The Lucky Pig of Amelia Earhart and The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin. * When Brandy met her first temple guard, Quentin attempted to go into the temple. * When Brandy completed the room of the Ancient Warriors objective, the door to the Secret Password was already open. * Although there was doubts if Brandy could have taken the Shrine-Bog passage, you can see the door opened when Quentin was exiting the room. * This was the only Temple Guard encounter in The Quicksand Bog where a team other than the Green Monkeys went to the temple. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom of the Shaft Category:Red/Blue/Purple/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Blue Barracudas Category:Blue Barracudas Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience